


I'll Always Carry You

by oisugasuga



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: "Wall sex," Suga giggles breathlessly against Ushijima’s mouth, kissing him slowly, softly, tangling his fingers in thick, brown hair. "I didn’t know you would take me seriously, Toshi."Ushijima pulls back, just slightly, eyes dark. "I always take you seriously, Koushi," he says and Suga’s heart does a pathetic little flop in his chest.





	I'll Always Carry You

If there’s one thing Suga loves most about sex with Ushijima, it has to be how tall the other is.  
  
    It’s only about a six inch difference between the two of them, maybe seven, but Suga makes sure to use it to its best advantage.  
  
    Like right now.  
  
    Suga tightens the grip he has around the other’s waist with his legs, a hard wall against his back as Ushijima holds him up easily. He’s hot and aching, his practice shorts and underwear already discarded somewhere on a bench in the empty locker room, cock hard against his stomach under his loose practice jersey.  
  
    "Wall sex," Suga giggles breathlessly against Ushijima’s mouth, kissing him slowly, softly, tangling his fingers in thick, brown hair. "I didn’t know you would take me seriously, Toshi."  
  
    Ushijima pulls back, just slightly, eyes dark. "I always take you seriously, Koushi," he says and Suga’s heart does a pathetic little flop in his chest.  
  
    "I know," he mumbles, a little embarrassed at the way Ushijima is looking at him even though he’s currently half-naked and being held up against a wall by his boyfriend in a very public area — it’s late though, hours after the last practice match, the gym and locker rooms quiet.  
  
    "Good," Ushijima answers, smiling that gentle smile that Suga’s fallen in love with so quickly.  
  
    "Mmhm," Suga hums, leaning forward to kiss him again, his heart pounding in his ribcage. Ushijima kisses him back harder than before, pries Suga’s mouth open easily.  
  
    There’s nowhere else Suga would want to be right now.  
  
    When he had first seen Ushijima on the court the college team had been holding tryouts at, Suga had been surprised to see an old rival from high school. Ushijima Wakatoshi — large, intimidating, serious.  
  
    But over the weeks, and then the months, Suga had realized that there’s a lot more hiding under Ushijima’s silent exterior. They had begun spending more time together — helping each other practice, having study dates, cooking dinner together.  
  
    Ushijima had first kissed him right after a match — in this same locker room, tilting Suga’s head up with careful fingers and kissing him like he would break if he pressed too hard.  
  
    And the rest had been history. Six months have passed since then.  
  
    Now — now Suga is happiest whenever he’s in Ushijima’s arms. Napping together, having sex, cuddling while watching some shitty late-night television and procrastinating studying for exams.  
  
    But when he had suggested jokingly that they try wall sex just because of how much larger Ushijima is compared to him, Suga hadn’t actually expected it to happen — not that he’s complaining.  
  
    He’s stretched and loose already, prepped on Ushijima’s fingers soon after the other had cornered Suga late after practice, after Suga had showered and pulled his old clothes back on because he had forgotten to bring a change.  
  
    Suga moans now against Ushijima’s mouth remembering how the other had bent him over one of the benches, the metal cold against his skin — how he had used his long fingers to rim and tease and stretch, Suga panting into an arm and biting at his hand, trying to keep quiet in the mortifying possibility that someone had stayed behind after practice too or would return to grab something.  
  
    Ushijima nips at Suga’s lower lip at the noise, tugs it between his teeth, a soft spot Suga’s always been weak for. He’s glad Ushijima is supporting most of his weight right now because his knees feel weak, unstable, heat curling in the pit of his stomach as he waits to be fucked.  
  
    "Toshi," Suga whispers out in between kisses, his pulse thrumming at his throat.  
  
    Ushijima understands what he means, pushes Suga harder against the wall so he can slip one hand from under Suga’s thigh and push his own shorts down.  
  
    "I’m going to set you down for a moment," Ushijima says. His voice is low and rough, sends shivers up Suga’s spine and he shudders, lets Ushijima lower him carefully until Suga’s balanced on one leg. Ushijima keeps the other wrapped around his waist with a hand, smears some leftover lube over his length and then slowly guides his cock until it’s brushing against Suga’s asshole.  
  
    Suga bites at his lower lip as Ushijima eases in, squeezes his eyes shut at the feel of being stretched slowly, at the feel of being filled so carefully, gasps at the sting when Ushijima pushes farther.  
  
    "Are you okay?" Ushijima asks, pausing, his voice right next to Suga’s ear, breath warm as it washes over his skin. He sounds as breathless as Suga feels, his body heat radiating from under his jersey.  
  
    Suga nods quickly, digs his fingers into Ushijima’s shoulders.  
  
    "I’m okay," he gets out. Ushijima pushes a kiss to his cheek and Suga smells coffee and sweat, relaxes and holds his breath as Ushijima pushes the rest of the way in.  
  
    Ushijima kisses him then, firm and steady, and Suga lets him lift him again until he’s sitting on Ushijima’s cock, both legs wrapped around the other’s solid waist.  
  
    "Okay?" Ushijima asks seriously when he pulls back, even though his pupils are blown with arousal.  
  
    "Yes," Suga breathes, mind whirling at all of the sensations, pleasure sinking deep in his stomach. Ushijima studies his face for only a beat longer before he leans forward.  
  
    Suga’s eyes flutter closed as Ushijima’s mouth drifts, sucking marks into the column of his throat, into his collarbones. He feels like he’s burning slowly from the inside out, thoughts a haze.  
  
    And then Ushijima is moving, rolling his hips carefully, keeping Suga up with both hands under his ass.  
  
    "Fuck," Suga hisses out, limbs melting. This angle is good, so so good with Ushijima thrusting up into him, filling him easily and using his hands to splay Suga’s cheeks. He pulls them apart, fingers hot against Suga’s skin, and Suga can’t stop the tiny little whimper that leaves his throat.  
  
    Ushijima doesn’t say anything, too preoccupied with biting at Suga’s skin — if there’s one thing Ushijima loves about sex with him, Suga thinks, it’s that Suga is easy to mark. It’s almost too easy to leave little blooms of purple and red all over his skin and Ushijima makes sure to keep him that way for everyone to see.  
  
    "Toshi," Suga groans when Ushijima picks up the pace, his cock filling him up with a delicious burn, the pain long gone and pleasure taking its place. Suga’s achingly hard between them but he doesn’t let his arms move from where they’re wrapped around Ushijima’s neck. He just holds on, enjoys the feel of a hard wall at his back, of being held up while Ushijima fucks into him.  
  
    And he can hear the echoes of his little gasps of pleasure, the small moans and whines that bubble up his throat echoing off of metal lockers. He knows that he should probably be worried of being caught, but that thought has long since drifted away, ever since Ushijima had first walked in.  
  
    Suga jerks when Ushijima’s fingers dig into his asscheeks and then groans loud and unabashed when he feels a finger trace around his rim around Ushijima’s dick. The sudden new sensation sends shockwaves down his spine, his body shuddering in Ushijima’s grip.  
  
    Ushijima takes that as incentive to push harder, his finger teasing at Suga’s hole as his cock continues to pump into him, slick and wet, pre-cum and lube dribbling out.  
  
    Suga is panting, his entire body hypersensitive of everything, noises being pulled from his throat against his will.  
  
    It’s all overwhelming, the angle and the extra stimulation — the hot wet lave of Ushijima’s tongue over fresh bite marks — and all Suga can do is hold on and try not to cum too quickly, his thoughts a staticky mess, pleasure inching over every piece of him.  
  
    But when Ushijima says his name, hot and low against his ear, when he adjusts Suga in his grip and fucks up a little bit harder, when he meets Suga’s bleary gaze with his dark eyes, Suga can’t help but feel himself falling fast, tipping over the line.  
  
    "I love you, Koushi," Ushijima says and that’s the final straw, the last string snapped.  
  
    Suga squeezes his thighs around Ushijima’s hips as he cums, pleasure crashing in a wave over his head, his voice lost somewhere deep in his throat.  
  
   _"I love you too,"_ he thinks in his head over the static.  
  
    He slumps in Ushijima’s arms afterwards, breathing hard, sweat dampening his bangs.  
  
    And then the world is turning, tilting, and before Suga knows it he’s lying back on one of the room’s benches, Ushijima hovering over him, still moving towards his own release.  
  
    Oversensitive, Suga wraps his arms around Ushijima’s neck, pulls him down to kiss him and slip his tongue in the other’s mouth, lips sliding against each other’s.  
  
    "I love you, Wakatoshi," Suga whispers when he pulls back, lungs constricting, loose-limbed with pleasure, meeting Ushijima’s eyes and hoping the other can see everything he’s trying to put behind the words in them.  
  
    That’s all it takes.  
  
    Ushijima shudders once, hips jerking, before he cums warm and thick inside Suga.  
  
    Suga bites his lip, holds onto the taller boy as his orgasm rocks through him, Ushijima’s eyes closed.  
  
    The locker room falls quiet afterwards, Ushijima’s breathing filling Suga’s ears, the faint drip of a leaky shower faucet echoing somewhere farther away. Suga holds on tighter when Ushijima regains his senses, carefully sliding out of him and then lifting him up to sit in his lap on the bench.  
  
    Cum and lube dribble down Suga’s thighs, sticky and warm, and he collapses into Ushijima’s chest, every muscle weak.  
  
    "How do you feel?" Ushijima’s voice is soft, warm. Suga pushes closer, his practice jersey barely skimming the tops of his thighs, keeps his eyes closed and enjoys the feel of his boyfriend against him.  
  
    "Good," he answers tiredly. "Really, really good."  
  
    Ushijima laughs a little, a sound Suga never tires of hearing. "Good because I do too," Ushijima responds.  
  
    Suga hums, presses a sleepy little kiss to Ushijima’s neck, tilting his head back to do so.  
  
    "We should do this again," he says coyly, loving that those words pull another quiet laugh from Ushijima’s lips.  
  
    "Of course," Ushijima’s deep voice rumbles under Suga’s ear. "But for now we should probably shower and head back to my place."  
  
    Suga nods, eyes flickering open lightly when Ushijima picks him up easily, one arm under Suga’s knees and the other under his shoulders.  
  
    "You don’t have to carry me," he protests weakly, but Ushijima looks down at him, a smile tugging at his mouth and Suga falls silent.  
  
    "I’ll always carry you, Koushi," Ushijima says, something more behind the words that Suga holds onto, tucks away for later — and Suga can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober2018 - Size difference
> 
> I never got around to editing this but I hope you all enjoy it regardless<33
> 
> [My blog](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
